


Change-Up

by dothraki_shieldmaiden



Series: Hyacinthe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Durincest, Felching, Gags, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraki_shieldmaiden/pseuds/dothraki_shieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day and Kili has an itch that needs to be scratched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts), [Fili_Sexual (poedaaaayumeron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Have some more gratuitous smut. 
> 
> I would say more but that's pretty much all this piece is. 
> 
> Very hastily edited so please forgive any glaring mistakes.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fili’s sitting in the breakfast nook, face buried in the morning paper as he absently twirls a spoon in his coffee. Kili grins as he softens his step and creeps up behind him because right now, his brother is the perfect victim. He’s almost got his hands on him when Fili speaks, voice flat and uninterested.

                “Could you grab me a fork? I forgot to get one.”

                Kili deflates but retaliates by pushing the paper away and sticking his face directly in front of Fili’s. “How’d you know?”

                “Your footsteps sound like an elephant’s,” Fili answers, flicking the paper on top of his head. “Fork please.”

                Kili grumbles but does his brother’s bidding. His reward is Fili’s grateful smile and the press of a bare foot against his shin, stroking against the skin which is still slightly damp from his shower. It takes Fili a few moments before he glances over to Kili, eyebrow quirking in question at his leer. “Can I help you?”

                “Do you know what day it is?” Kili purrs, smile heavy with suggestion.

                Fili’s eyes glance towards the ceiling as he thinks. “Thursday,” he answers after a pause. Kili growls deep in his throat and Fili toothily grins at him, though his breathing does catch when Kili gets up from the table and stalks towards him.

                “In case you hadn’t been paying attention, it’s the official one year anniversary,” Kili breathes into Fili’s ear, running his fingers over his brother’s shoulders to chase the tiny shiver running through his muscles. “How are they feeling?” His hands drift down Fili’s shoulders to his chest. The strong muscles twitch underneath Kili’s slender fingers before he strokes over Fili’s nipples, erect underneath the fabric of his dress shirt. What’s more interesting to him at the moment however, lies directly underneath. Two small rings, each pierced through Fili’s nipple and off-limits for any play for a year. Now, however…

                “Good…they, they feel good…” Fili sighs as his head lolls backwards onto Kili’s shoulder and his chest pushes up into Kili’s touch. Manipulating the jewelry through a layer of clothes is difficult but Kili manages, tugging lightly until Fili hisses. “K—Kili, you have to stop,” Fili pants, turning his head to sloppily kiss at Kili’s cheek. “We have…work, we have work.”

                “Mmm,” Kili hums noncommittally, his fingertips flicking over the hard nubs before he pinches. The touch is soft but Fili’s nipples have always been sensitive, even more so after the piercing. The mild stimulation is enough to have Fili’s arm reaching backwards to fist his hand in Kili’s long ponytail, fingers gripping tightly as his eyes close and his breathing quickens.

                Fili moans when Kili’s tongue traces around the edge of his ear as the hand not wrapped in Kili’s hair grips the edge of the table, holding on for dear life. The grin which splits Kili’s face is wholly devious but it’s so _easy_ to turn Fili into a quivering ball of need. So easy and yet—it continually remains satisfying.

                “Think you can be a few minutes late,” Kili murmurs, giving one last tweak of Fili’s nipples before he separates from his sibling. Fili doesn’t manage to bottle his whine of disappointment in time and his cheeks flush red when he realizes this. His discontent doesn’t last for long as Kili promptly arranges himself on his lap, long legs sneaking around the back of the chair in a position which presses their crotches fully against each other. Despite himself, Kili moans at how damnably _good_ Fili feels against him, prick already hard just from the tease.

                “Kili…” Fili whimpers, hands hesitantly sneaking up Kili’s back to his shoulders. Kili ruts forward and Fili’s head cranes backwards, exposing his throat which just _begs_ to be licked. The acrid taste of aftershave coats his tongue but it’s worth it as Fili groans and subtly shifts his hips.

                “Still have to go to work?” Kili whispers as he grinds down into Fili’s crotch. His teeth worry at Fili’s earlobe and the corresponding gasp is enough to have him pushing down again. A slow, deep burn builds within him as he rocks on Fili’s lap, one which he doesn’t feel but every so often. The beginnings of an idea light in his mind and Kili grins before he slithers off of Fili’s lap to kneel between his legs.

                “Don’t make a mess,” he warns, before his hands deftly pluck at Fili’s belt. His brother’s hips arch away from the chair, offering himself up for Kili’s amusement. He takes full advantage, easily undoing the zipper of Fili’s dress pants and releasing his brother’s cock from its confines.

                “Kili, please,” Fili begins, his lust-darkened blue eyes wide and pleading. Normally Kili would let Fili squirm and beg but he’s far too eager to hear Fili fall apart under his tongue. Also, and isn’t it just pathetic that he actually worries about this, they _do_ have work. Without any teasing or preamble, Kili swallows Fili’s length down and listens to the blonde’s muffled groan above him.

                Fili’s already close. Kili can taste it in the constant leak of pre-come against his tongue and hear it in the rushed pants above him. As if to confirm his knowledge Fili moans, “Kili… _Kili…_ won’t last long…”

                “It’s fine,” Kili tries to reassure him but the words become jumbled and cluttered around Fili’s cock. Before his eyes flutter closed Kili can glimpse Fili’s fingers, the knuckles white as they clutch at the seat of the chair. He knows well the urge to bury his fingers in thick hair and twist his fingers in the silken strands, to guide the head bobbing in his lap—the difference is that Fili craves it and Kili doesn’t allow it. He’s not completely cruel however and brushes Fili’s fingers with his own, giving his brother something more comforting to hold onto.

                “So close, so close,” Fili whimpers, fingers tightening and releasing in waves as his pleasure builds. Kili takes him down as deep as he can, the head of Fili’s cock bumping at the back of his throat. His gag reflex is triggered but he overrides the instinctual reflex, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. It might not be Fili’s favorite but Kili personally likes the feel of his brother’s cock in his mouth, the intimate taste, feel and sound overriding everything else until all he knows is _Fili._

                “Kili, can I…?” Fili gasps, a half-formed curse dying on his lips as Kili gently rolls his sac between his fingers, stroking over the sensitive skin. “Gonna come, shit _Kili…”_

                Fili keens, high and desperate when Kili pulls off his cock, a thin string of saliva stretching until Kili leans his head back to look Fili in the eyes. “Do it,” he orders, looking up into the thin rings of blue surrounding blown pupils. “Spill for me, I want to taste you.”

                Fili might have had an answer forming but it’s lost within his cry as Kili easily slides his mouth down Fili’s cock, tongue tracing down the thick vein as far down as he can reach. Fili’s breathing comes only in huge gasping inhalations and hissed exhalations and the grip that he has on Kili’s hand is almost punishing in its intensity.

                Kili doesn’t need Fili to tell him how close he is, not when he can feel it and taste it with every second that he has Fili’s prick in his mouth. His fingers sneak behind Fili’s sac to stroke over his perineum, just before he presses. Fili’s howl coincides perfectly with his release, hot jets spurting into Kili’s mouth as his brother shakes with the exertion of restraining his hips from bucking up into Kili’s mouth.

                Kili’s throat bobs as he works to swallow everything which Fili gives him, his cock still feebly spurting as Kili works the last of his orgasm out of him. He loves everything about making his brother come—loves the taste of Fili’s seed in his mouth, on his tongue, loves how Fili’s cock pulses, loves how the blonde’s thighs shake with the aftershocks as Kili delicately laps around the head, gathering the last remnants of seed. Gently, he lets Fili’s cock slip from his mouth before he tenderly tucks him back into his shorts. By the time Fili starts to help him all that remains is to redo his belt buckle.

                “Not that I’m complaining but…” Fili has to take a moment and gather his breath, hand reaching out and stroking over Kili’s jaw, “what was that for?”

                “Wanted to,” Kili grins, ignoring the fact that his cock is steadily trying to harden in his pants. Focusing entirely on Fili isn’t exactly helping his predicament but he _really_ doesn’t have the time to get off in the way that he wants. Besides, if his plans for tonight come through, it will be more than enough reward.

                “You want me to?” Fili asks, flicking his eyes down towards Kili’s crotch. When Kili shakes his head in a negative, Fili’s eyebrows flick upward in surprise and question and his lips curve as his mind starts working. “Something planned?” he asks as Kili smoothly rises.

                “Always,” Kili answers, hands splayed wide on Fili’s thighs as he kisses him deep and dirty, making sure that his tongue covers every surface of Fili’s mouth, sharing the taste of his brother’s seed between the both of them. Fili returns his kiss, head pushing up to deepen when Kili starts to pull away. “Work,” the younger chastises, with a soft slap delivered to Fili’s thigh. “Remember?”

                “When did you get so responsible?” Fili groans. Kili shrugs, laughing as his older sibling surprises him and tugs him backwards, sending him sprawling across his lap. In order to keep from tumbling to the ground Kili has to wrap his arms around Fili’s neck but he doesn’t mind, not when Fili’s kissing him, soft and sweet.

                “Just know that I haven’t forgotten these.” With a gentle tug on Fili’s right nipple, Kili lets his brother know exactly what he means. Fili smothers a gasp as he tries to glare at Kili but the newly sparking lust in Fili’s already darkened eyes belies the seemingly harsh look. “Should help you pass the day by.”

                Fili looks as though he might disagree but Kili’s kiss is enough to silence him.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

                Later that evening, when dusk has just begun creeping over the horizon, Kili pulls back into their driveway. He edges a sideways glance at Fili, whose face is impassive and impossible to read. He knows his brother well enough to be certain that Fili was thinking of his tease all day at work, so why is he playing coy? Normally Fili would have been unable to keep his hands off of him, small caresses of his knee while he drove, little stolen kisses at private moments, a brush of fingers when no one can see—but Fili hasn’t so much as touched him all day long. Kili finds himself oddly put-out by Fili’s behavior. It’s a small, irritating itch which _demands_ to be scratched.

                The silence lengthens as Kili shuts off the car and both of them gather what little belongings they brought. The jangle of keys as he unlocks the door sounds unnaturally loud and it grates on his already sensitive nerves. Kili steps in the house and he’s just about to ask Fili what the hell gives before he finds himself pushed up against the wall with his brother attached to his lips.

                Fili’s hands are unyielding against his shoulders, the blonde’s smaller frame pinning him to the wall, sturdy thigh pressing into his swiftly filling cock. Kili grabs Fili’s elbows for balance, easily opening his mouth and meeting Fili’s tongue halfway. Delight fills him as he slowly grinds against Fili’s thigh. It’s so rare for Fili to be so aggressive, to initiate with such vigor and Kili loves it, _adores it_ , when Fili shows his desire so openly.

                “Been thinking about you all day,” Fili rasps, managing to separate himself from Kili for a brief moment. “Your hands, your mouth, your cock…Kili, please, don’t make me wait any longer…”

                “You’re a fucking brat, you know that?” Kili huffs against Fili’s lips. His grip on Fili’s elbows drag his brother even closer, until their bodies are flush, sharing each other’s heat, ribs and cocks pressing into each other in a gorgeous tangle.

                “Funny, coming from you,” Fili pants, a tiny smirk flickering across his lips. Kili lets it stay for a moment before he tightens his grip and fluidly reverses their positions, slamming Fili’s shoulders into the wall. The breath puffs out of the elder’s mouth, a dazed, pleased expression crossing his face. The smirk fades, to be replaced by Fili’s lazy grin of anticipation. “Please,” he whispers, canting his head backwards.  

                The word’s hardly had time to fall from Fili’s lips before Kili’s teeth are on his throat, blunt pressure biting into the side of his neck. Fili’s groan rumbles from deep in his chest, blue eyes closing in bliss as his hips roll into Kili’s. Kili bites harder in response, drinking in the gasp which stops just short of pain.

                “Been thinking about these?” he growls into the curve of Fili’s ear, his hands crawling up Fili’s chest to pinch at his nipples. The small rings roll underneath his fingers, the thin metal promising so much. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t been perfecting his plan all day long, working over every small nuance until he had the scene plotted out.

                “Yes,” Fili admits, his fingers still gripping painfully tightly at Kili’s shoulders. “God, yes…” A strangled whimper escapes his lips when Kili tugs on the metal hoops through the fabric of his shirt. “Kili, I’ve been thinking about you all day, _please…_ ”

                “Easy,” Kili soothes, hand moving from Fili’s nipples to cup his jaw. Fili turns his head to nose into Kili’s palm, pressing a soft kiss against the heel of his hand. “I know you have,” Kili assures his brother. Their foreheads press together and Fili draws in a deep breath, grounding his lust into something more manageable.

                “Bedroom?” Fili finally asks, a playful smile lighting his face as he stands on his toes to nip at the dark scruff on Kili’s chin. Kili grins as he tilts his head back, inviting Fili to lavish more attention to his throat.

                _God,_ he loves it when Fili gets aggressive and pushy, when he gets to feel all of that intense focus on him. It’s so perfect that it’s happened today of all days, that Kili has to wonder if Fili didn’t somehow subconsciously pick up on his plans. It wouldn’t surprise him. Fili manages to know everything about him—even how he likes having his earlobe nipped, his brother’s tongue threading through the silver hoops at the soft lobes. Fili’s hand drags his head down and holds him hostage as his brother traces his ear with warm lips and hot tongue.

                “Thought we were headed towards the bedroom?” Kili laughs, the sound mingling with a soft gasp as Fili tugs on his earring with his teeth.

                “Yeah,” Fili breathlessly agrees. He releases Kili’s hair and tries to escape upstairs to the master bedroom, only to be stopped by Kili’s hand fisted in his tie. A soft mewl falls from his lips as Kili tugs him forward. It’s only a few inches but somehow Kili manages to give the impression of towering over his older brother as he kisses him, tongue easily sweeping into Fili’s mouth and eradicating all thought from the blonde’s mind.      

                “Bedroom,” Kili finally concludes, releasing Fili’s mouth and tie simultaneously. “Go.” He easily spins Fili in the direction of the stairs. Fili saunters away from him and only copious experience tells Kili that his brother’s struggling to walk normally, against the boner he spied tenting his brother’s pants. He has to smirk when he notices the slight sway that Fili’s added to his steps, the movement of his hips over-exaggerated and making his ass wave tantalizingly before his eyes.

                He lets Fili ascend the stairs before he reaches out and captures him, palms flat against the hoops on his chest and chin hooking over his shoulder. Kili makes sure that his cock is pressed into the swell of Fili’s rear, letting his brother know how much he wants him. “Trying to tempt me?” he asks, the hot breath on Fili’s ear causing the blonde to shiver.

                “Depends.” As Fili’s ass pushes back into his groin Kili has to bite back a moan. His brother’s head tilts to the side, pressing against the solid mass of his shoulder. Dark, half-circle marks are already beginning to appear on Fili’s pale neck and such a blatant show of possession causes Kili’s cock to twitch against Fili’s rear. “Could I?”

                “Dumb question.” Kili’s voice is little more than a dark murmur into Fili’s ear and it’s reassuring to see how much it affects the blonde, tiny tremors chasing through the muscles underneath his hands. “I would fuck you here in the hallway.”

                Fili groans, his left hand reaching backwards to comb through Kili’s dark hair. “Why don’t you then?” he asks, shamelessly grinding his ass into Kili’s crotch.

                Kili moves swiftly, a cobra cornering its prey, when he pushes Fili into the wall, hand quickly darting up to spare his brother’s face. The rest of his body receives no such treatment and Fili’s gasp of surprise turns into little more than the harsh whoosh of air being forced out of his lungs as Kili pins his body between the wall and himself. Kili takes full advantage of the opportunity presented to him and roughly ruts into Fili’s ass, mouthing hotly at the nape of the blonde’s neck. Fili’s hands splay wide on the wall, fingernails digging into the paint as he helplessly whimpers underneath the onslaught of Kili’s attentions.

                “That what you want?” Kili asks before he nips at the curve of Fili’s ear, his hands squirming to Fili’s waistband and undoing the well-worn leather belt. Fili nods, cheek scraping against the harsh texture of the wall as he whines for more of Kili’s touch, hips pushing forward and backward, chasing the sensation. After this time, it’s child’s play for Kili to unfasten Fili’s pants and shove them, along with his boxer-briefs, down to his ankles. “Shoes off,” Kili orders, waiting for Fili to wriggle out of his shoes and kick his pants away. The last thing he needs is Fili tripping and falling on his face.

                Kili can’t stop himself from falling to his knees the moment that Fili’s free of his pants. His thumbs dip into the crease of Fili’s cleft and pull his cheeks apart, exposing his dusky pucker to his eyes. Fili’s already moaning lightly and his hips push backwards, urging him on.

                The first wide lick around his hole has Fili gasping and groaning, fingers digging into the wall. “ _God,”_ the blonde cries, and Kili can feel how tense his muscles are, how the tiny shudders move through his flanks.

                “Poor little Fee, you’ve been wanting this all day haven’t you?” Kili coos at him, before he flicks the tip of his tongue demanding against Fili’s rim. Fili’s choked sob is enough of an answer for him and Kili turns his full attention to the task in front of him.

                Eating Fili out has to be one of his favorite things—the way that Fili cries and begs, his legs trembling as his hole relaxes and allows him to thrust inside, the tiny thrusts of his hips as they demand more, more more…He’d been amazed at Fili’s response the first time that he’d rimmed him. Now he just likes to see how fast he can get Fili to come undone, how loud he can make his brother scream.

                “Kili… _Kili…”_ He doesn’t even mind Fili’s hand reaching around and resting on top of his head, fingers scratching at his scalp. His fingernails dig lightly into the skin at Fili’s hips and he smirks to himself at how Fili’s legs spread wider, spine arched in a gorgeous curve. His brother’s reward is his tongue pressing into him, as deep as Kili can manage. Everything surrounding him is Fili, Fili, _Fili_ …the scent, the taste, the feel…Everything fades until there’s only the knowledge of his perfect golden brother, pliant and gorgeous underneath him.

                The world rushes back at Fili’s sharp cry, just a shade too high. Kili jerks away, confusion crinkling his brow as he looks up at Fili. “All right?” he asks, his hand soothingly stroking over Fili’s lower back to the curve of his ass.

                “’S good,” Fili pants. He looks utterly ruined. The stark white of the hallway only accentuates the deep flush on the blonde’s face as he rests his cheek against the wall. Several golden hairs have already managed to escape the confines of Fili’s carefully constructed ponytail and more threaten to do so. The huge black circles of Fili’s pupils obscure all but a thin ring of cobalt and Fili’s lips are already swollen from kisses and his brother’s habit of gnawing on the tender flesh. Fili sucks in a deep breath and his eyes flutter coyly at Kili. “It’s….it’s _too_ good,” he clarifies, fingers tenderly rubbing Kili’s scalp. “I don’t…Don’t want to come yet.”

                The soft smile on Fili’s face vanishes, to be replaced by surprised arousal as Kili nips at the hard muscles of his ass. After a moment Fili presses back into the bite and Kili lightly increases the pressure, teeth digging into the skin before he releases. “Fine, have it your way brat,” he sighs, like Fili’s not going along with his plan. “Get onto that bed.”

                “With pleasure.” Fili’s departure could only be called a _sashay,_ hips seductively shaking at him. From the prison of his work pants, Kili’s cock angrily twitches and he palms himself through the fabric, just to ease the sharp edge of the lust. He counts slowly in his head to thirty, knowing that Fili loves the anticipation, feeling the curiosity light his own blood. After he reaches thirty, Kili rises to his feet and strides to the bedroom.

                _God,_ but Fili’s a fucking vision. Still clothed in his white dress shirt and black tie, with his bottom half bare, Fili lies on his back in the middle of the bed. His feet are flat and pushed up almost underneath his ass, and his knees fall open, exposing himself fully to Kili’s hungry gaze. When Fili shifts it pulls his sac up so that Kili can see his hole, slick with his own saliva, beckoning to him. Still, he forces himself to wait, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom and folding his arms like he has all day, like his cock isn’t trying to drill straight through his pants in his eagerness to reach Fili.

                “Too many clothes,” Kili comments. It’s a struggle to keep his voice light and unconcerned, to not let Fili know how much seeing him like this, open and ready for the taking, is affecting him, but it’s worth it for how Fili’s mouth drops open in expectation. Fili’s hands immediately fly to loosen his tie but a sharp sound from Kili stills his motions. “Let me,” Kili commands, easily crossing the room and climbing on the bed. He managed to lose his jacket and tie somewhere between the kitchen and bedroom and he took his shoes off while he was in the hallway but other than that he’s still fully clothed. He straddles Fili’s waist, taking care that his ass rubs against Fili’s cock, already knowing what the feeling of fabric against the sensitive skin does to his brother.

                The tie is the first to go, Kili’s nimble fingers easily slipping the knot until the silken fabric opens. He wastes no time whipping the necktie out of the collar of Fili’s shirt, the sound of silk slithering against cotton and cutting through air immensely pleasing to his ears. The thin end has hardly escaped the grasp of Fili’s shirt before Kili’s nudging his brother’s jaw open and forcing the tie between his teeth. Fili’s eyes widen before they glaze over, the wrinkles of his face relaxing even as he cranes his head forward to aid Kili in tying the knot at the base of his skull. Kili’s done this before, enough to be skilled at tying a knot that Fili can’t easily undo while ensuring that he doesn’t catch any hair in the binding. Once he’s finished Kili sits back to admire his work. Fili’s spittle has already begun to soak through onto the silk and small muffled whines come from behind the gag.

                The urge to just tear the shirt off of Fili is strong but Kili represses it—honestly, it’s just a shirt but Fili gets so _prissy_ about them that it’s easier to just go along. Besides, he can turn this into a torture, his fingers skimming Fili’s skin with each button undone, pinkies reaching wide to brush against the unforgotten golden hoops threaded through his brother’s nipples. By the time that Kili reaches the last button Fili’s skin quivers underneath the softest brush of his fingers.

                They’ve done this so many times before that Fili knows the steps of the dance—when Kili’s fingers scratch at his belly he sits up, helping Kili to remove his shirt. Once the garment’s been removed Kili pushes him down, the heel of his hand pressing against Fili’s sternum. He twists the shirt into a rope, ignoring Fili’s wince as he wrinkles the fabric.

                Fili had to have been expecting the blindfold, the main body of the shirt against his eyes as Kili uses the sleeves to form his knot. Kili checks to make sure everything’s arranged to his satisfaction—the gag is tight, pulling Fili’s lips into a grimace, but there’s no danger of choking and the shirt’s left Fili’s nose unobstructed for breathing.

                “All right?” Kili asks, fingers stroking lightly over Fili’s throat, the rough reemergence of stubble scratching against the callused pads of his fingers.

                A steady nod answers him and Kili pauses to gently massage Fili’s forehead, fingers trailing over the sweat already beginning to bead on the skin. Fili butts his head into his touch, body relaxing when Kili’s lips trace the path of his fingers. “Arms up, wrists crossed,” Kili murmurs, smiling at Fili’s instant obedience. “Keep them there for a moment please.”

                Fili nods again, his teeth working at the tie between them. Already Kili can see pre-slick beading at the tip of his cock and the sight makes his own cock strain against the boundary of his pants. It’s only the promise of more and better to come, which entices Kili to remove himself from Fili. Several long strides take him to the trunk on the other side of the bedroom, which he opens hastily.

                He really should find a better method of organization, Kili reflects, as he grabs the soft rope, which thankfully rests at the top. Unfortunately, he’s looking for something else which isn’t as readily visible, and Kili silently curses as he tries to silently shift through the various objects in the trunk. This is not the way to keep Fili’s blood pounding. He knows that it should be near the bottom—they haven’t played with this particular toy in quite some time.

                Finally, his fingers wrap around his intended target. With a silent cry of victory, Kili pulls the spreader bar up and tucks it underneath his arm. He pauses to snatch Fili’s favorite vibrator and returns to the bed, carefully setting his selections alongside his brother’s body. Another surge of heat pulses through his body when he sees that despite the wait, Fili hasn’t moved from his position, wrists still crossed and above his head.

                “Fuck,” Kili breathes, trailing his fingers through the soft blonde hair on Fili’s abdomen and chest. Fili flinches in surprise before he sighs in satisfaction, a soft noise strangled by the gag. Fili’s responses become louder as Kili traces his fingers lightly over the golden hoops in Fili’s nipples. The urge to pull those small circles into his mouth is almost overpowering and it’s only by turning his attention to Fili’s face that Kili can dismiss the temptation. It’s only for the moment but that’s all he needs.

                “Up a little bit,” Kili decides, his fingers gently pushing at Fili’s ribs as he urges him to sit up. Fili’s brow wrinkles in confusion but the gag leaves him no room for questioning, so he does as Kili requests. The muscles in his stomach flex as he pushes himself into a half-reclining position, shoulders and back resting against the pillows and headboard. The fact that all throughout his repositioning Fili never moved his wrists from where they pressed against each other hasn’t escaped Kili and he strokes over the hard line of Fili’s triceps in silent praise. His brother’s elbows point towards the ceiling, wrists naturally resting on top of his head. It’s a position which will work, though Kili does take a moment to shove an extra pillow between Fili’s back and the headboard, relieving some of the strain on the blonde’s lower spine. He doesn’t want Fili’s attention stolen from him and turning to a sore back.

                Focusing on Fili’s wrists, Kili repositions them slightly, taking care that the small bones won’t grind uncomfortably into each other when Fili starts to struggle. And he will, Kili’s intent upon that. He loops the rope around each of Fili’s wrists before securing them to each other. The giant, intricately carved headboard serves as the final restraint for Fili’s arms, as he threads the opposite end of the hope through a hole and secures it with a slipknot—sturdy enough to hold up to Fili’s struggling but easy to release in case something goes wrong.

                “You can still reach the headboard?” Kili asks. In answer, Fili’s knuckles rap sharply on the deep mahogany. “Three knocks, right?” It’s their safe signal for when Fili’s gagged, the sound which will reach through all clouds of lust.

                Fili nods once in understanding, the motion knocking some of his hair across his bound eyes. Kili tenderly brushes the sweat-darkened locks away from his face—he doesn’t want any distractions, no matter how minor. When he traces small nonsense designs on the sensitive skin of Fili’s inner thigh, the limb actually jerks as his brother’s body tenses. Never one for passing up an opportunity to tease, Kili crouches down, teeth playfully nipping at the soft skin. Even the soft contact causes dark red marks to form and Kili increases the pressure, just by the tiniest amount, just enough to hear Fili’s deep groan. Above his head, Fili’s cock wordlessly begs for attention, and Kili intentionally ignores it and all of Fili’s less than half-hearted attempts to force Kili to touch him. Fili’s learned by now that trying to take control will only delay his own satisfaction.

                “Soon,” Kili mumbles, expanding the cuffs on either end of the spreader bar. Fili’s ankles are wider than his wrists and he has no wish to constrain any joints or blood flow. “Soon love.” He’s not even sure that Fili knows what he’s talking about but the sound of his voice has always helped to center Fili, keep him level and focused when it looks as though Fili’s about to lose control. They’re not to that point, but Kili does adore when Fili’s whole attention is focused solely on him. With all of his responsibilities in the company it’s rare for Fili to focus all of his brain on _anything_ and Kili never forgets how lucky he is that he’s made the short list.

                Fili’s breath escapes in a long sigh when Kili buckles the first cuff around his left ankle. By the time that the second cuff is around his right ankle his brother’s breathing has quickened, the allure of having all four limbs bound proving intoxicating. Kili takes a step back and surveys his work— _God_ but Fili looks delectable when he’s helpless, body propped against the headboard as he waits to fulfill Kili’s every whim. Fili’s head cranes backward as he subtly tests his restraints, throat bobbing when he finds them to his liking. Kili licks his lips, wanting nothing more than to chase the pearly drop of pre-slick which appears at his brother’s slit. He _wants,_ but his plan isn’t quite finished yet.

                “I got you a present,” he tells Fili as he walks to his drawers. Fili’s head turns towards him, instinctively following the sound of his voice. Fortunately, Kili knows exactly where this toy is—he made damn sure of that this morning, blood humming smugly in his veins as he imagined finally getting to use this particular beauty.

                “Maybe it’s more of a present for me, but I still think you’ll like it,” Kili continues, his fingers closing around the cool metal chain and dragging it out from underneath his socks. He glances down at the long chain coiled in the palm of his hand. It resembles nothing as much as a necklace with two clips on either end. A small hook hangs in the center.

                A shiver runs through Fili at the first touch of the cool metal against his heated skin. The clips make barely a whisper as they take their place, hooked between the rings on Fili’s nipples. The small nubs are erect and pebbled with interest and Fili sucks in a breath around his gag as Kili lets the chain fall. The gold looks exquisite against Fili’s milky skin, almost as though it’s ready to become a part of him.

                Now comes the interesting part, the one which Kili had wondered about for months, ever since the small cardboard box had arrived on his doorstep. The magnetic weight doesn’t look like much but he’s willing to bet that, at least in this case, looks can be deceiving. He cards his finger through the fine hair on Fili’s chest before he takes the chain up once again. Even that slight pressure makes Fili whimper, his shoulders rolling as he tries to adjust the unfamiliar sensation.

                “Let me know if it’s too much,” Kili murmurs. He brings the small weight close enough that the charge ignites and the magnet attaches itself to the small hook. He carefully sets the chain down on Fili’s stomach and listens carefully. He’s not disappointed.

                Small whimpers hiss through the gag as Fili shifts and wriggles. The chain sways with his motion, caught by the laws of gravity, as Fili unknowingly tortures himself. Kili grins when he sees the stirring of Fili’s cock, interested by the activity. “Good?” he asks, flicking the edge of his nail against the pink bud.

                A deep groan answers him, Fili’s head craned back to expose his throat. His Adam’s apple bobs as he tries to swallow, gag obstructing even that function. The fabric of Fili’s tie is soaked, Kili notes with satisfaction. He’s probably going to have to buy him a new one.

                “You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to use this?” Fili actually manages to shake his head in answer. Kili lifts the chain up just to let it fall down, the sudden difference in weight causing Fili to jerk and whimper. “Think you can take some more?” Fili nods and his breath hitches with the addition of another magnet to the chain, more weight on his already sensitized and tender nipples.

                Kili takes in a deep breath to try and restrain himself but it’s useless. He can’t hold back any longer. When he runs the tip of his tongue over Fili’s nipple he can taste salt mixed with a distinct metallic tang. Fili’s moan reverberates through his chest and Kili laves the flat of his tongue across the pebbled skin, pressing down hard. He won’t dare any more than a light nip, too conscious of the weight already attached to the fragile skin. Still, the muffled mewl is encouragement to repeat the treatment on the opposite nipple.

                More. He wants more, wants to hear Fili scream, wants to see his back arch up, see the trail of tears leaking out from underneath the makeshift blindfold—With a shaky breath Kili delivers one last, teasing lap to Fili’s nipple before he forces himself away from Fili’s all too tempting skin. He only has time to take in a deep inhalation through his nostrils before Fili whines unhappily at the loss of contact, blind head lolling back and forth in frustration.

                With a snarl, Kili sinks his teeth into the muscle just above Fili’s clavicle. Fili’s howl and the responding thrust of hips is enough to soothe his need, dampen the inferno blazing underneath his skin to a manageable flame. He gradually relaxes his jaw, prolonging the pinch and burn. There’s a livid red circle on Fili’s shoulder when he finally draws away to look, one which will undoubtedly turn into a splendid bruise. He runs his tongue across the edge of the bite marks in apology, placing feather soft kisses along the line of Fili’s shoulder.

                He has to roll off of Fili in order to reach the bedside table. He finds the lube by muscle memory, fingers closing around the slick tube as he rolls back towards Fili. His brother’s hips already arch up as much as possible with the spreader bar holding his ankles hostage. Anticipating a problem, Kili shoves a pillow underneath Fili, elevating his ass enough to make everything easier.

                Fili’s happy sighs accompany the small snick of the lube’s top opening. His ass actually wiggles as he shifts on the pillow. “Look at you, you’re so eager,” Kili accuses, a hungry edge to his voice.

                Fili groans as Kili’s cool, slick finger traces the edge of his entrance, teasing but never penetrating. He tries to force his hips down but Kili pulls away, leaving him empty. A wolfish grin settles on Kili’s face as Fili struggles with the bindings on his wrists, powerful arms flexing as he pulls down. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Kili cautions, dropping a soft kiss to his tricep.

                Something which might have been _please_ spurts out from behind the gag, a thin line of spittle dribbling out the corner of Fili’s mouth. Kili leans forward, licks up Fili’s jawline, through his goatee, to the corner of his lips, as his finger easily slips past the barrier of resistance and into Fili.

                Amazing, how Fili relaxes once he’s been breached, how his hips push down on his finger, silently beseeching him for more. Interesting, to see how Fili’s body undulates between dueling sensations, as Kili shallowly thrusts his finger inside him while gently pulling on the chain connected to his nipples. Fili’s fingers close around the rope, trying to gain more leverage as Kili slows his motions before finally withdrawing his finger completely.

                “You’re so needy,” Kili murmurs, fingers rubbing at the ridges of Fili’s ribs. Fili’s teeth gnaw at the gag as Kili slides a second finger alongside the first, all the way to the third knuckle. “You could come just from this, couldn’t you?” He punctuates his words with a continuous pull on the chain, licking his lips as Fili’s spine curls and a pearly bead wells up at the tip of his cock. “You want to see if I can make you come like this?”

                Fili shakes his head so fervently that for a moment Kili worries that he’s going to accidentally rip the blindfold off. That would just be embarrassing, having to interrupt everything and fix it. His knots hold however, leaving him free to further torment Fili. “I’ll think of something else then,” Kili murmurs, crooking his fingers to rub against Fili’s prostrate. “You have to make sure not to come until I tell you to, all right?” Fili nods, desperate whimpers escaping from behind his gag as Kili relentlessly teases his prostrate. His fingers still clutch at the ropes and his chest heaves with the effort it takes him to breathe. The head of his cock brushes his stomach, light blonde hair matted and sticky with pre-spend.

                When he’s sliding three fingers easily in, Kili decides that Fili’s ready. “Patience,” he chides, when Fili tries to press further down on his fingers as he’s sliding them free. Despite the reprimand Fili still continues to jerk against the headboard, too far gone to worry about anything else other than the fleeing pleasure. The slap against his thigh, close to his groin, brings him back, makes his cock jump even as his toes curl and his head falls backward.  

                Fili whimpers once, this sound soft and pleading. Kili runs his hand over his brother’s chest and stomach, affirmation and apology all at once, before he kisses Fili’s hip, open-mouthed and sloppy, teeth nipping at the bone. Fili murmurs in pleasure, the sound increasing in volume when Kili thumbs open the top of the lube once more. He slicks the vibrator before pressing the tip to Fili’s entrance.

                “Breathe,” Kili orders, waiting until Fili becomes pliant before he starts the slow slide. The vibrator’s a little thicker than him but the lube, as well as the fact that Fili is so _good_ at this, help to ease the progress. Fili’s breathing comes in harsh, quick pants, long hisses around the gag. His fingers clench around the rope as the toy is seated deep within his body. Small tremors shake his brother’s body and Kili leans over him to chase the twitches with his lips, kissing over Fili’s shoulders and chest. With the heel of his hand he pushes the vibrator in that last little bit until it’s fully seated within Fili.

                Fili’s howl of surprised pleasure never gets old, nor does the bow of his back, arched and taut as Kili flicks the button at the toy’s base. A low, grinding hum sounds and Fili’s thighs quiver.

                As quietly as he can, Kili slides off the bed and all but tears his shirt off of himself. His pants and underwear follow and he can’t help but breathe a soft sigh of relief as the constraining fabric falls to the ground. He strokes himself slowly, thumb lingering at the leaking head of his prick as he watches Fili.

                Fili would eventually come if he just left him like this. He can already tell from the way Fili’s breathing, rhythmic little bursts, which tells him that Fili’s trying to hold back the pleasure, trying to prolong this. Kili’s strokes become faster as he watches Fili, notices that when his hole clenches around the vibrator his toes curl and his fists tighten. Kili watches Fili, getting off on his brother, getting off on the knowledge that Fili doesn’t know what he’s doing, stroking himself to the point of coming while Fili’s unable to hardly twitch. For a moment he considers just jacking off, finishing on Fili’s chest, maybe on his face, turning the vibrator up to full intensity and listening to Fili scream through the gag.

                Too good, _too good._ He has to force himself to slow down, loosen his fingers from around his cock before his hand falls to his side. With a deep breath Kili steps away from the precipice before he clambers back onto the bed. Fili’s head turns towards him, chest heaving with his breaths.

                “I’m here,” Kili assures him, stretching out over Fili just so his cock rubs along Fili’s thigh. Fili groans as Kili lazily rolls his hips, prick sliding along the sweat-dampened skin. He loves that Fili knows how hard he gets just from watching him, from listening to him. With anyone else it might be embarrassing, to know that he could come, with nothing more than Fili’s moans and the friction of his cock along Fili’s skin, but it’s _Fili_ and nothing he ever does with Fili would embarrass him.

                His first touch to Fili’s cock is little more than a curious stroke, just to see Fili’s reaction, see how close he actually is. Fili’s cry comes immediately, teeth clamping around black silk as his heels dig into the mattress, every part of his body trying to force his cock upwards into his touch. Delighted with Fili’s transparent desperation, Kili doesn’t punish him for his behavior—instead he actually rewards him, thumb swirling over the head of Fili’s prick, relishing the feel of the velvet soft skin against his hand.

                “You remember what I said right?” Kili asks, even as he cruelly starts to tighten his grip. Unable to help himself, Fili thrusts into the shallow hollow of his fist, helpless whines escaping his lips. “What did I say?” Kili asks, childishly pleased by setting an impossible task in front of his brother.

                Not that Fili doesn’t try. A string of mangled garbles come from Fili’s mouth, his brother’s voice as loud as he can possibly make it around the obstruction. “You don’t remember?” Kili asks, his long fingers dancing over Fili’s chest, letting the anticipation build before he tweaks a nipple, fingertip hooking into the ring and pulling slowly downward without releasing. The continuous pull has Fili almost hyperventilating, to the point where Kili slowly reduces the pressure on Fili’s already abused nub.

                “Let’s play a game,” Kili breathes, glancing behind him to find the lube. Fili’s body tenses at his words, little shudders shaking his torso. He’s right to be wary of Kili’s proposal, right to have his cock eagerly bobbing between his legs.  Kili’s right hand closes around the tube while his left flicks the vibrator up to the next setting. Fili’s head falls backwards and several sounds which Kili suspects are sobs escape his mouth.

                “I’m going to try to make you come,” Kili says, the buzz of the vibrator and the low cadence of his voice hiding the subtle click of the lube opening yet again. He liberally coats his fingers, until they’re dripping and sloppy. He hasn’t done this in a while so more is always better. “You’re going to try not to come.” The tip of his finger prods at the tight furl of his entrance and Kili forces himself to exhale, bearing down on the intrusion.           

                He almost hisses when his first knuckle slips in but that would give away the surprise, reveal the secret ending. He hides his exclamations by setting his mouth to Fili’s hip, his inner thigh, lower stomach—anywhere that his lips can reach without overbalancing him he touches. Sometimes nipping, sometimes licking, always keeping Fili guessing as to where he’ll strike next.

                When the first finger’s fully in, Kili muffles his moan by suckling the head of Fili’s cock, his tongue pressing hard against the slit. He’s almost forgotten how _good_ it feels, the slow drag against his insides, and he understands Fili’s preference for bottoming so much. A few shallow thrusts later and Kili’s willing to risk another digit. This time the burn is worse and his body instinctively clenches to push against the intruder but he forces himself to relax.

                Kili somehow manages to focus beyond his own body to recognize that Fili’s breathing is slowly evening and returning to normal, only broken by the occasional breathy groan. Not acceptable. Kili wants Fili screaming by the time he mounts him, incoherent and sobbing as he slides down on his cock. It’s difficult to maneuver himself up Fili’s body with only one hand to support his weight but he manages, until he can grab the nipple chain with his teeth. He pulls and Fili’s body arches as it follows him, a short cry ripped from his brother’s throat.

                Ignoring the initial pain Kili pushes a third finger in, thrusting and twisting as he clenches and releases around his fingers. It tingles and burns, but underneath is the promise of pleasure, welling upwards with each quick push into his own body. He wraps the chain around his tongue, creating more tension along the length of the metal, causing Fili’s body to curl and little whimpers to fall from his lips.

                Kili thrusts once more, twisting his knuckles before he lets his fingers slip out of him. He barely manages to stifle a displeased groan at the feeling of cold emptiness but consoles himself by giving the chain a sharp tug. Fili’s breathing is high and ragged, teeth ruthlessly punishing the tie between his lips. A ragged whimper falls from Kili’s lips as his eyes light on the sight of Fili’s cock, impossibly hard against his stomach, pre-come dribbling down the length in a steady stream.

                “You think you can hold back?” Kili asks. His voice is definitely shaky and there’s no way that Fili doesn’t hear that note in his voice. Hopefully Fili’s close enough that he’s not putting much thought into what Kili’s doing. “Don’t come yet Fili,” he warns, pouring more lube into the palm of his hand.

                This was always going to be the trickiest part. Even as far gone as he is, there’s no way that Fili won’t recognize a lube-slick palm on his dick. Kili solves his dilemma by taking Fili all the way down, until the tip of his nose brushes blonde curls and the head of Fili’s cock brushes the back of his throat. His gag reflex protests but Kili still persists, lathering Fili’s cock with as much saliva as he can muster. His hand comes to the base of Fili’s cock as he slides up. He spends perhaps more time than is strictly necessary running the tip of his tongue over the soft head of Fili’s prick, savoring the taste of pre-come and something uniquely _Fili._

                Fili’s so close, Kili can hear it in his breathing. “You want to come like this?” Kili asks as he settles his knees on either side of Fili’s waist. He leans forward, fingers playing with both of his brother’s nipples, as he attacks the side of Fili’s neck, teeth and tongue working alike at Fili’s throat. “Just let that toy milk you dry?”

                Fili almost hits him with his head, such is the sudden ferocity of his denial. “How then?” Kili purrs, sliding his body further down Fili’s. He can practically feel the heat radiating off of Fili’s cock, reaching out and brushing his fluttering entrance. “You want my tongue? My cock?” Fili moans, and maybe there’s an answer held back by his gag, but if that’s the case then Kili still doesn’t hear it. No matters. His plan for Fili does not involve either of those. “Still haven’t answered me Fee,” Kili croons. His thighs flex as he lifts himself up, trying to position himself properly. He finally has to give up and reach around behind him, gripping the base of Fili’s cock. The ruse is almost up, Fili’s chest arching up beneath him as the pitch of his needy whimpers rises with each passing millisecond. Kili only has a moment and he takes it, forcing the whole of Fili’s cock inside himself with one smooth movement.

                Fili actually _screams,_ head thrown back and back arched as he disintegrates into ragged sobs. Kili sucks in a shuddery breath, waiting for his body to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Fili’s _thick_ , his girth stretching him in the best way possible. A minute shift of his hips has tiny sparks of pleasure racing up his spine, even as Fili whines at the movement.

                “Fuck,” he hisses, dazed eyes glancing up to where Fili’s shoulders shake with the sheer amount of stimulation. “Fee…” His hips rise just a small amount before pushing down and he moans at how unbelievably _good_ Fili’s cock feels, straining his insides.

                His fingers are shaking but he manages to undo the knot on Fili’s makeshift blindfold. It takes Fili’s eyes a moment to adjust but after several quick blinks the darkened blue focuses on Kili. This is even better than the blindfold, watching Fili’s eyes roll backwards as he rises up, almost to the point where Fili’s prick slips out of him, and then swiftly forces his body back down.

                “Good Fee?” Kili asks, his voice unusually thick in his throat. His palms rest on Fili’s chest, thumbs rubbing at his nipples as he feels the tiny tremors moving through Fili’s body. It has to be close to overstimulation for Fili—the vibrator against his prostrate, the chain on his nipple, the almost unbearable clench of his body around his cock.

                Kili keeps his movements slow and steady, relishing the smooth slide and pull, knowing that if he cants his hips just _there_ —Kili’s eyes roll as the head of Fili’s cock drags along his prostrate, white-hot pleasure flooding through his brain. “G— _god,_ it’s so _good_ Fee,” Kili gasps, fingernails digging into the sweaty skin of Fili’s chest.

                Fili makes a high noise of agreement, nostrils flaring as he sucks in deep breaths. Slow, he has to take it slow, Kili reminds himself, tamping down the urge to slam himself on Fili’s cock. His brother doesn’t do this very often, isn’t used to heat clutching at him, muscles pulsing around his length. But it’s so hard not to, especially when he’s managing to nail his prostrate on every push down and Fili’s gasping underneath his body.

                Small bubbles start to form at the corners of Fili’s lips from where his brother’s barely able to control his breathing. “Want to hear you,” Kili gasps, grinding himself down on Fili as his fingers pluck at the gag. “C’mon Fee, want to hear you.”

                Fili gasps, a huge gulp of air sucked into his lungs, when the gag’s removed. Afterwards, Kili doesn’t give him a chance to actually speak as he covers Fili’s lips with his own. He easily slips his tongue into Fili’s mouth, dual moans swapped between the two of them as Kili fucks himself in shallow thrusts. He’s not going to get either one of them off like this but it’s the most painful, delicious sort of tease, denying himself the deep penetration which he craves.

                Underneath him, Fili keens in desperation, his hips trying to gain any sort of leverage. The position in which he’s bound makes the task all but impossible and when he realizes this, Fili’s whimpers are intoxicating. “Please…please Kili,” Fili pants, mouthing helplessly at his jaw, blunt teeth scraping across stubble.

                A dull ache settles in Kili’s thighs as he raises himself up before swiftly pushing down. Fili cries out, long and needy, fingers grasping at the rope tying him to the headboard. “What do you want?” Kili pants, forehead resting against Fili’s as he rolls his hips. The angle’s perfect, pleasure blazing across his nerves, his fingernails biting into the muscle of Fili’s shoulders, bright half-moon dug into pale skin. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good Fee,” Kili moans, roughly pushing his hips down as Fili whimpers underneath him. On a whim he clenches around Fili and his brother keens in desperation, head falling backwards.

                Kili nips at the exposed throat, his hands roaming over the expanse of Fili’s chest. His nails scratch dark furrows into the sweaty skin, catching on the nipple chain and causing Fili to choke on another cry. “I can’t…god, you’re so…” A delightful flush overtakes Fili as Kili sets a steady rhythm while still putting gentle pressure on the chain, tugging at the already overly sensitized nipples. “ _Kili!”_ Fili gasps, his breath stuttering in his chest. A thin ring of blue gazes at him from around wide pupils. “Fuck, it’s…so _tight…”_

                “Yeah?” Kili pants, pulling the chain up and watching as Fili’s body curves to the stimulus. “You like that? Like how it feels, you stretching me open, how it feels when I do this?” Once more he tightens his body around Fili’s cock, smirking as Fili’s eyes roll backwards and his hips futilely jerk. With a narrowed stare, Kili notices that Fili’s eyes are still closed. He looks down at the chain in his hands and grins as an idea forms. “Look at me,” Kili breathes, before he takes the chain in his mouth, the mingled tastes of metal and sweat sitting heavy on his tongue.

                Lust hazy eyes slowly focus on him before fluttering as Fili desperately tries to obey his command. A broken cry falls from his lips as he takes in the sight of Kili with the chain between his teeth, curled around his tongue. “ _Kili_!” Fili’s voice is a cross between a yelp and a groan, need and desire threading through his voice. “I’m…fuck, it’s so _good_ …”

                Spurred on by Fili’s increasingly frantic cries Kili lets the chain drop from his lips, putting all of his efforts in riding his brother. Sweat beads on his brow as he increases his pace, his eyes fluttering closed as the ache and ecstasy build within him. “You like this?” Kili gasps, barely audible over the sound of flesh slapping together. “Like how your cock feels in me while you’re stretched open?”

                “ _Yes,”_ Fili whimpers, his eyes fixed on Kili’s. From the tiny hitches in his breath and the trembling of his body Kili can tell that his brother’s rapidly approaching release, his whole body tightening in preparation. His own release lies just out of his reach but he pushes that pulsing desire to the back of his mind. Fili’s so close, so desperate, and he wants to see his brother come apart.

                “You wanna come?” Kili pants. He didn’t think that it was possible to move faster but somehow he manages it. Fili’s cock rubs along his innards so wonderfully, scraping along his prostrate in teasing little strokes and Kili’s need becomes greater. “Fuck…you gonna spill in me, gonna scream when you come in me?”

                “Kili, Kili, _Kili please…”_ Kili’s not sure whether Fili’s even aware of what he’s saying, sweat dampened hair stuck to his forehead as he ruthlessly gnaws on his lower lip. “So close, so close, _please…”_

                “Come for me gorgeous, fuck, it’s gonna feel so good…” Kili’s barely finished speaking before Fili’s body stiffens and his mouth opens in a soundless scream. He can feel his brother’s hips pushing into him, the hot splash of seed inside him as Fili releases, the shuddering of tension finally snapped. Kili grinds down and clenches, chasing the sensation of Fili’s cock pulsing in him and soaks up the helpless scream of his name.

                _“Kili!”_ Fili’s head lolls backward, his chest heaving as he sucks in breath. “Kili, I can’t… _please, too much_ …”

                “Easy, easy, I’ve got you,” Kili soothes as he rises. Fili’s prick easily slips out of him and Kili smiles at the feeling of warm seed slipping out of his loosened hole. He watches the blonde twist and writhe, still tormented by the vibrations from the toy within him. For a moment Kili ponders just leaving him, watching Fili disintegrate into nothing but incoherent sobs but he’s not that cruel, especially not when Fili’s gasps are treading the fine line between pleasure and pain. He flicks the vibrator off and quickly eases it out of Fili while the blonde’s body is still relaxed with his orgasm.

                Undoing Fili from his restraints becomes a difficult task when his brother’s limp and unwilling to move but Kili’s fairly used to maneuvering Fili’s boneless body. He winces when he takes in the state of Fili’s wrists—despite his best attempts to wrap the ropes wide around the fleshy part of his wrists, there are still deep red marks. Fili murmurs in happiness as Kili massages them, pressing tiny kisses to the abused flesh.

                “You all right?” Kili asks, carefully removing the chain from Fili’s rings. Fili doesn’t even bother to answer him, just mumbles something and nods, a lazy, pleased smile on his face. “Good,” Kili murmurs, stroking Fili’s hair away from his forehead. “You were so good tonight,” he praises, nuzzling into Fili’s cheek, their sweat-clammy skin rubbing against the other’s. “You have fun?”

                Fili’s eyes open at that, wry gaze raking over his face. “What do you think?” He licks his lips slowly, deliberately, smirking as Kili’s eyes darken. “I’m not saying we should do it all the time but that…that was good,” he admits, twisting a lock of Kili’s dark hair around his finger.

                “Yeah?” Kili smirks, satisfaction lighting in him at Fili’s confirmation at the success of his plan. “I think we could work that out.”

                “Kili…” Kili’s eyes flick down to Fili’s face and his lust flares at the considering look Fili sends towards his body. His cock starts to harden fully underneath Fili’s stare and the tip of his tongue darts out to wet his lips in anticipation. He’s not used to their situations being switched, Fili’s eyes slowly devouring him while he grins in appreciation. “Kili, please, can I take care of you?”

                “Yeah,” Kili breathes, heart pounding in anticipation as Fili slowly rises and stretches, spine undulating like a cat’s as he crawls slowly up his chest. Strong fingers walk across his chest, stirring the dark hair in their wake as Fili kisses him, soft but heated, his tongue purposefully curling and caressing. Kili’s hands reach up to card through Fili’s hair, pulling his brother’s body against his. Fili’s thigh slips between his legs, rubbing purposefully at his fully hard and leaking cock.

                “What do you want me to do?” Fili asks, running his tongue in a long sweep down Kili’s throat. Mind momentarily blank, Kili just cranes his head backwards, allowing Fili free access. The blonde takes advantage of Kili’s permission, licking and nibbling up and down Kili’s neck. With a groan Kili spreads his legs, encouraging Fili to rut harder into him. As he shifts, some of Fili’s seed runs down his leg and a wicked, filthy idea rises in his mind.

                His hand fists in Fili’s hair, pulling his brother away from his neck. Fili’s gasp of surprise turns into a low moan as he gently pulls against Kili’s hold, eyes closing in appreciation at the pull. A harsh shake has Fili whining, blue eyes flying open and focusing on his face. Fili’s mouth opens in appreciation at the predatory smirk on Kili’s face, the expression widening when Kili realizes the effect that it has on his brother.

                “You got me dirty,” Kili chastises, finishing his sentence with a short jerk to Fili’s hair. “You should clean me up.” He pushes his hips up, making his meaning perfectly clear.

                Fili’s eyes widen as a truly obscene moan leaves his lips. Kili does his best to hide his smirk but his lips still curl as he gently pushes Fili off of him and rearranges himself. Strange, to find himself in this position, head pillowed on his crossed arms and ass high in the air, his legs spread wide to give Fili better access. Strange and not altogether unpleasant, he thinks, shivering as cool air brushes along his reddened hole. His skin tingles with uncertainty, the suspense of not knowing when or where Fili will touch him. The hair on his arms stands at attention as his nerves hum, waiting eagerly for the promised pleasure.

                The light brush of fingers along the knobs of his spine makes Kili shiver, the light touch almost ticklish. Fili’s hands are large as they press firmly along his back, fingers mapping out his ribs and tracing the lines of muscle along his back. Fingertips trace the divots in his lower back, right above the swell of his ass, teasing before dipping into his crack. A soft groan escapes Kili’s lips before he can even think to restrain himself.

                Fili’s lips are soft against his skin as he kisses his lower back, his beard scraping against the soft skin of his ass. “I love you,” Fili murmurs, the stubble of his cheek rough as it rubs across the small of his back. Kili would reply but his mouth falls open as a shudder wracks his body, brought on by hot, open-mouthed kisses down his ass, the tip of Fili’s tongue dipping between his cheeks only to dart away.

                “Fili…” Kili manages, his voice wrecked and strangled. Strong fingers grip his ass, opening him up to Fili’s eyes and Kili swallows as his cock twitches in anticipation. It’s been so long since Fili ate him out that he’s almost forgotten how it feels, having himself bared and vulnerable.

                Fili’s tongue laves across his hole, not even pretending to be coy. Kili’s hands clench into fists, mouth falling open as the flat of Fili’s tongue licks up from just underneath his sac all the way to his rim. Fili doesn’t bother teasing, not in either blowing or rimming, knowing that Kili doesn’t appreciate the niceties. Kili likes firm licks around the edge of his entrance, the tip of Fili’s tongue slipping inside him, his hole clenching around the wriggling intrusion.

                “Fuck,” Kili gasps, hips subtly rocking back into Fili’s face as his brother starts to fuck him with nothing more than his tongue. Fili’s stubble burns against the sensitive skin of his ass and tomorrow he’ll be sore and scraped but it’s worth it, to feel Fili’s tongue against his rim, tugging at the edges and inside him.

                It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time to bring him to the edge, his cock already leaking onto the comforter underneath him. It’s so _good,_ Fili’s tongue on him, in him, short little stabs into him and he just wants—

                “More,” he gasps, hand sneaking underneath his body and wrapping loosely around his cock. “More Fee, _more…_ ”

                For a moment he worries that Fili hasn’t heard him or that he won’t take the initiative but then he can feel a thick finger sliding into him, pressing against his prostrate as Fili’s tongue licks around his loosened entrance. A hoarse shout tears from Kili’s throat as he feels his orgasm rushing upon him, spurred on by the finger ruthlessly milking the gland within him, the tongue tugging at the edges of his puffy hole, his own thumb sweeping across the head of his cock, smearing pre-spend in its wake.

                “Fuck, fuck, _Fili_ …”The sensations finally overpower him and Kili quakes underneath the force of his orgasm. His vision whites out as his eyes roll and he thinks that he might actually _scream,_ warmseed pulsing onto his hand as Fili’s hand and mouth work over him.

                Fili’s tongue still laps at him, the touch gentling as his finger eases the pressure on his prostrate. He wonders how his brother instinctively knows to ease his touch, when it becomes too much for him to take. The tongue laving at him becomes little more than soft laps as Fili’s finger slips out of him. With one last lick Fili pulls his face away from Kili. Kili barely manages to roll himself away from the puddle of his own come before he collapses, his body limp and boneless.

                His arm feels like a solid lead weight as he raises it, hand stretching out towards where he knows Fili waits. Almost immediately, his fingers are touching Fili’s hair, carding through the tangled blonde locks as Fili’s body covers his. His brother’s cheek rests on his shoulder as Fili rearranges himself to take the majority of his weight off of Kili. “Good?” Fili murmurs, a pleased chuckle hidden in his voice.

                “You tell me,” Kili yawns, a pleasant shiver sliding over his skin as the coolness of Fili’s nipple ring presses into his flesh. “I’ll tell you when my brain starts working again.”

                Fili’s laugh is deep and throaty and it settles in Kili’s heart in the best way possible. He sometimes thinks that he lives for that laugh, lives for the crinkle at the corner of Fili’s eyes when he smiles, the dimples in his cheeks deepening. Fili’s whole face lights up when he laughs and Kili’s just happy to be caught in its gaze.

                “So we’re putting this down as one of my better ideas, right?” Kili asks, his hands cupping Fili’s face as his brother kisses him, soft and sweet. Fili’s hands rest on his chest, right over his heart, and the warmth from the touch seeps into his skin and stays.

                Fili laughs again, his body shaking against Kili’s as he kisses him again. “One of the best,” Fili assures him, his lips swiftly covering Kili’s once more. He pulls away and rests his head on Kili’s chest, fingers twirling around the dark hair even with his eyes. “Though…I’m not sure if I could do it all the time.” His eyes flick up to meet Kili’s.

                “Don’t worry,” Kili assures, his fingers stroking down Fili’s back to rest over his ass, teasingly dipping inside the crease. “You know that I don’t give up my favorite treats.”

                “Stop,” Fili breathes, eyes fluttering as Kili’s fingers ghost over his entrance. “Don’t think I can go for three today.”

                Immediately Kili’s touch returns to Fili’s back, tracing over his shoulder blades and spine, long soothing strokes meant to calm. Fili relaxes, body going slack against Kili’s, a happy murmur rolling against his skin as Kili’s nails move up and down Fili’s back. He’s almost asleep when he hears Kili’s voice, low and full of promise.

                “Just have to wait until tomorrow then.” 


End file.
